1. Technical Field
The invention consists of a process for the manufacture of a plastic component, usable in a combustion engine, connected effectively with an elastomeric seal.
2. Related Art
A plastic cover, made by injection molding, and made of at least two different plastics, can be seen in EP-A 0665370. The cover can be effectively connected with an elastomeric seal. A stiffening material is not indicated between the seal and the plastic cover. In EP-B 0860602, a process for the manufacture of a cylinder head cover for a combustion engine, as well as a cylinder head cover, is described. The cylinder head cover is made using the following process steps:
Forming the cover component out of plastic
Activation of an opposing surface of the seal, in the cover component, by coronal treatment
Application of adhesive on the activated surface of the seal and/or a corresponding surface on the cover component
Placing the cover component and the seal in a heatable, pre-warmed adhesive fixture
Holding the adhesive fixture in a closed condition for a prescribed time at a prescribed temperature, and
Removing the finished cylinder head cover from the adhesive fixture.
The seal, which is provided with a support element, is created independently from the cover, so that two different molds are needed to make the individual parts, and a further mold is needed to accept both elements, before an effective connection of the two elements can be achieved.
A cover fixture for closing off motor housings can be seen in DE-A 196 233 36, in particular a valve cover fixture for the cylinder head of a motor vehicle motor. The cover fixture contains a valve cover as well as an elastically bending seal that is seated in a groove that runs around the surface of the valve cover that is oriented toward the cylinder head. A seal holder that can be connected to the valve cover, and which holds the shape of the seal that can be attached between the groove floor and the cylinder head, is provided with pass-through openings for the seal.
For components that are made of plastic, such as covers, lids, or similar, due to the properties of larger tolerances relative to metal covers, the seals have to be able to adapt more. This is based largely on the lower stiffness and larger relaxation and modifying influences than with metal covers.